Forever
by iluvclarkkentxx
Summary: Harry expresses his worries about Ron going on the horcrux hunt. HARRY/RON ONESHOT. HPRW SLASH. Rated M to be safe.


Hey guys! This is just a short little oneshot I wrote recently. It's not explict at all, but I gave it the M rating just to be safe. BTW, this is not suppose to be AU. It's suppose to happen in the beginning of the 7th book, before Bill and Fluer's wedding.

I did recently make a livejournal, and could use some friends. I'm not familiar with the site, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I plan on using that as my main spot for posting my stories and whatnot. But if you have a livejournal, please add me as a friend! My name is iluvclarkkentxx. Thanks! Enjoy the story.

**

**Forever**

"Ron...wake up. Ron, you gotta wake up." Ron groaned as he rolled over onto his back, causing the hand on his shoulder to retreat. He squinted his eyes open to see Harry looming over him.

"What time is it?"

"Just before four."

"Then why am I awake?" He rolled back onto his stomach, in an attempt to go back to sleep, but Harry wasn't having any of that.

"Ron." Harry said deeply, but quietly causing Ron's body to stiffen with worry. He knew what that tone of voice meant. "I have to talk to you."

Ron rolled over yet again, just as Harry was sitting down on the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping slightly from the added weight.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, not anything new anyway. It's just, I been thinking, maybe Hermione and I should go by ourselves. I mean, you're a pure-blood. You can still live you're life. You don't have to do this."

"Not this again," Ron groaned, "We're coming with you Harry, both of us. There is nothing you can say to change our minds. We're going to help you. You can't do it by yourself."

"I know I can't, but Hermione can. She can handle the research by herself and you know it. She'll tell me what I have to do. We don't need.."

"Me? I'm just a useless excuse for a wizard who will just get in the way, is that it?"

"NO!" Harry half-shouted as he stood up from the bed. "I don't need to risk your life if I don't have to."

"Yeah, but you'll risk Hermione's? Just admit it. You don't want me there cause you think I'll just get in the way."

"Hermione is already at risk. She can't go back to Hogwarts now that Dumbledore is gone. We both know that. She has limited options, but you could have a real life. You could finish school and make something of yourself. You can really live."

"What am I suppose to do? Go back to school without my two best friends and wonder if their alive and well? I don't think so! I'm coming with you!" Ron was trying to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone, but it was difficult considering how angry he was. "Unless there is another reason you don't want me going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you just rather be alone with Hermione. You guys have been sneaking off together a lot."

"To talk about the what were going to do, nothing else."

"So you two have been planning on leaving me behind all along? Well fine then. If you guys don't want me there, I won't go. I hope you two are very happy together." The words were stained with sarcasm and Harry just looked defeated. Ron laid back down in bed, pretending he was going back to sleep. He didn't want to look at Harry anymore. Not ever again.

"There's nothing going on between Hermione and me. She's just my friend, that's all." Harry said after a few awkward moments of silence. Ron didn't move, but it was obvious to both boys that their conversation wasn't over.

"It's not that I don't want you with me Ron, I do. It's just, if anything happens to you, I couldn't never live with myself. I couldn't keep going knowing I got you killed."

"But Hermione surely can protect herself," He said with an eye roll. "Not too worried about her, then? No she's smart, not like me."

"Hermione may be smart, but she's not powerful enough to take on Voldemort. Neither am I for that matter, but I have little choice in the matter," Harry sighed and looked at Ron's back, which was still facing him even though Ron was now very obviously awake. "Hermione might not make it, and as much as that thought hurts me, it's a sacrifice that might have to be made. If it helps end Voldemort, then I'll have to live with that. But you, I can't lose you Ron. If you died, so would I."

Ron turned around to look at his best friend. He knew by his face, his words were the truth. But he just couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I love you Ron. I just can't lose you."

"But Hermione?" Ron asked confused, he wasn't sure what Harry was trying to say.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione. She's my best friend, and I'd obviously grieve for her if she did die, but you, you're Ron." He blushed and looked down at the rug. "You're my Ron."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Harry mean he liked him more than just a best friend, or was that just wishful thinking?

"What are you trying to say Harry?"

"I love you Ron." Only the sound of the chickens outside could be heard. Ron was clueless on how to respond. "You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know, just in case I don't come back. But we should really get dressed, I'm sure your mum will be up here any minute with more work for us to do." Harry said trying to end the awkward tension his admission had caused. He began to get dressed and make his bed before Mrs. Weasley came stomping up the stairs to order them both to do it anyway.

"What about Ginny?" Harry was startled by Ron's question, clearly wishing their conversation was over. It was embarrassing enough admitting his feelings for his best friend, the last thing he needed was a reminder that he hurt said best friend's sister.

"Hmm," Harry turned back towards the red head still lying in bed. He needed to think of a way to tell him the truth, but let him know he didn't intentionally hurt his little sister. "Oh, Ginny. She's a nice girl." He paused, stalling for the right words to find him. "She's sweet and pretty and everything a bloke could want. But the problem for me is she's a she. I never wanted to hurt her. I do care about her."

"But you care about me more? More than just a friend?"

"Yes." Harry answered honestly and simply. Ron was torn. He was touched by Harry's admission, but couldn't help feeling that he was being tricked somehow. He really hoped it wasn't a trick. "Shall we get dressed then?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. He didn't expect Ron to share his sentiments, but he wished he would say something, anything.

"I'm still coming with you."

Okay, so maybe not anything. "Ron, please. I can't. I just can't do it with you there. I'll worry constantly, and if anything happened..I just couldn't. Please just stay here. You'll be safe."

"No one is safe, Harry, especially a family of blood traitors. We're second on You-Know-Who's list, right after the muggleborns. I'm not safe here."

"Safer than you'd be with me."

"Maybe," Ron then sat up, bringing himself just inches away from Harry stood. "But I'd be a whole lot happier. If I'm going to die, it's gonna be protecting you."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to prevent. I can't let you die for me."

"What if I told you that I can't live without you? That I been waiting forever for you to tell me what you just told me? What if I love you more than a friend too?"

"Do you?" He asked nervously, but hopeful. The idea that Ron could actually love him back never crossed his mind. He probably would have gone on forever without letting him know if he wasn't so sure he would die in this battle with Voldemort.

"I love you Harry, and I'm coming with you." Harry didn't say another word. He just walked over to Ron's bed and sat beside him.

"You can't die."

"I won't die, Harry, and neither will you, or Hermione. We'll get through this because we're doing this together."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Harry let a few lose tears fall from his eyes before Ron pulled him closer to himself in an offer of comfort. It was the closest the two boys have ever been together. Ron lifted Harry's chin up to force the younger man to look him in the eyes. "Don't you think otherwise Harry. You're strong enough to do this, and I'll be there every step of the way. Then when this is all over, it will be me and you, forever."

"Can forever start now?" Harry smiled shyly, and Ron smiled back in return, slowly moving closer towards his face.

"I think we can arrange that." Ron closed the distance between them by softly planting his lips onto Harry's. He brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek, which he eagerly leaned into. Ron laid back, dragging Harry with him. He opened his mouth, giving Harry ample opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Ron moaned and arched up, the friction bringing him to full arousal. They broke their kiss to look into one another's eyes as they rutted against one another. Low gasps and moans filled the room, until a loud bang caused them to still.

"Boys! Time to get up!" Mrs. Weasley said through the door. "There's plenty of work to be done."

Ron groaned as his head fell roughly back onto his pillow. "I guess forever will have to hold out till after the wedding."

"Mmm," Harry hummed as he leaned forward to kiss Ron once again. Ron responded immediately arching once again before Harry pulled back grinning madly. "I think it will be worth the wait."

**

**Fin**

**I would totally love you if you reviewed! :-)**


End file.
